Politiquement incorrects
by Neechu
Summary: Entre une rencontre diplomatique, des parties d'échec interminables, des discussions à rallonge et des bouteilles de vin un peu trop appréciable en bouche, Levi savait qu'il ne fallait jamais abuser des bonnes choses. Surtout quand Erwin Smith était dans les parages. [Eruri]


Ce texte vous est présenté par l'**APDES**, Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith.  
(lien sur mon profil)

**Couple : **Erwin Smith x Levi _(Eruri, my OTP)_  
**Rating ****M**  
Inspiré du ficlet _Expéditeur Anonyme_ dans le recueil Les Humeurs d'Hanji Zoe (s/11075461/7/)  
**Disclaimer :** SNK ne m'appartient pas, œuf course. Aucun spoiler majeur (une allusion rapide à ACWNR).  
L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération.

Un grand merci à **Griseldis** pour sa précieuse aide et les corrections apportées sur cet OS ! :)

* * *

**Politiquement incorrects**

* * *

La politique. C'était bien un truc qui gonflait l'espoir de l'humanité. Les mots, les grandes gueules, la diplomatie... Seuls les ordres d'Erwin l'avaient entraîné ici. Sirotant un verre de vin, il observait le Major entamer une énième partie d'échecs avec le Commandant Pixis. Le blond était redoutable quand il s'agissait de tactique, mais son adversaire n'était pas en reste.

\- Alors comme ça, une nouvelle escouade a été formée dans les bataillons d'exploration. Qu'un voyou en soit le chef a fait débat dans les rangs.

Deux pupilles acier scindèrent Dot Pixis qui terminait un nouveau verre de vin. Il en était à combien de carafes, le vioc ? Erwin croisa ses jambes en s'accoudant sur le bras de son siège après avoir déplacé une pièce. Levi se demandait davantage ce qu'il foutait ici, ses envies de meurtres commençaient à prendre le dessus.

\- Ce qui compte, c'est que l'ordre vienne de Zackley. Les titans sont nos véritables ennemis, ils semblent l'oublier. Même si nous semblons être en sécurité dans ces murs, nous serons toujours menacés par les titans tant qu'ils existeront. Le Caporal-chef Levi est le meilleur sur le champ de bataille. Et s'il voulait me tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Erwin accorda un regard discret au noiraud qui n'appréciait guère qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent. Quand il s'agissait d'utiliser les mots, Erwin était une arme redoutable. Si Farlan l'avait toujours surpris, il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Il fronça les sourcils, l'ennui lui faisait penser à des trucs bizarres. Comme si cette ordure d'Erwin Smith pouvait avoir la moindre qualité, et il désirait toujours autant lui trancher proprement la gorge, par moment. Il termina son verre de vin et croisa les bras en écoutant les deux militaires discuter. Il n'ouvrait la bouche que lorsque Pixis le questionnait. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi un Commandant de la Garnison pouvait avoir à faire de sa nouvelle équipe sur-mesure pour les expéditions extra-muros. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tous revenus en vie après leur première expédition et qu'ils avaient explosé tous les records concernant les titans abattus.

Dans la ville souterraine, l'alcool avait un goût dégueulasse, même si cela restait meilleur que l'eau, contrairement à ce vin qui se buvait comme du petit lait. Il avait tendance à préférer une bonne tasse de thé, mais ce breuvage pourpre avait l'avantage de faire passer le temps plus vite. Il ne s'inquiéta pas spécialement de son état d'ivresse, il jugeait qu'il ne pouvait pas être pire que le vioc qui avait fini par abandonner la partie en riant.

\- Merci pour votre temps, Commandant Pixis, et pour ces parties des plus passionnantes.

Erwin se courba finalement devant l'officier après lui avoir accordé un salut militaire digne de ce nom puis sortit de la salle, Levi sur les talons. Celui-ci se frotta discrètement le crâne en jurant. Il s'était levé trop vite, et avait bien trop bu. Il devait sûrement compter le total en bouteilles plutôt qu'en verres.

\- Alors ? demanda Erwin en l'observant du coin de l'œil.  
\- Tu soûles à m'avoir entraîné là-dedans, je me suis fait chier comme un rat mort.  
\- C'était nécessaire.

L'esprit trop enivré pour s'en préoccuper, il suivit le blond jusqu'à la calèche. Les tressautements de la voiture lui retournèrent l'estomac et Erwin laissa échapper un léger rire en l'observant.

\- M'entraîne plus avec ce vieux chnock ou j'te bute. La prochaine fois, emmène la tarée.  
\- Elle s'appelle Hanji Zoe, et tu n'avais qu'à pas boire autant.  
\- C'était pour faire passer le temps plus vite. Et toi aussi tu n'as fait que boire. D'ailleurs, t'as dû boire comme un trou pour réussir à trouver comment te marrer !

Un léger sourire ne quitta pas le visage du blond, amusé par la situation. Enfin, la calèche s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit. Erwin descendit en premier et Levi le suivit avec difficulté, son équilibre fortement entamé. Erwin n'était pas dans une meilleure posture, la pression s'était relâchée lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec Levi, et l'alcool en avait profité pour briser ses barrières.

\- Hé, reste debout.

Erwin rattrapa Levi au dernier moment en s'appuyant lui-même sur le mur. Il était ravi que les couloirs du bâtiments soient déserts, être le soit-disant espoir de l'humanité et finir à moitié porté par ce salaud d'Erwin ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus glorieux.

\- Oy, c'est pas ma piaule ça, grogna le noiraud alors qu'Erwin fermait la porte.  
\- T'y arriveras pas seul et il est hors de question que je t'y traîne.

Levi soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé du blond. Cela faisait du bien de se rasseoir.

\- Dors dans le canapé, tu devrais pouvoir rentrer dedans, vu ta taille.  
\- Mon cul, oui ! Tu m'as pris pour un clochard ?

Le rire Erwin résonna à nouveau dans ses oreilles, l'alcool rendait presque ça agréable.

\- Pixis m'a offert une bouteille, se rappela Erwin en la sortant de sa veste. Autant la finir, elle a déjà été ouverte.

Le noiraud l'observa prendre deux verres en s'asseyant à côté de lui et les remplir. Il prit le sien et en but une gorgée. Il était rare d'obtenir des permissions. Quitte à avoir abusé sur la boisson, il ne voyait aucun mal à en profiter à fond. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils se la collaient dans une taverne et foutaient le bordel dans celle-ci. Ils étaient seuls, ils n'incommoderaient personne. La seule chose qui l'incommodait, c'était la proximité du blond assis à côté de lui.

—

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? râla Erwin en frottant son visage.

Il observa Levi qui se démenait avec les sangles de son uniforme. Erwin avait retiré les siennes sans problème et s'était allongé sur son lit, désirant dormir le plus rapidement possible. Il soupira en le voyant galérer et se redressa pour l'aider.

\- Me touche pas, grogna vainement Levi alors que les sangles qui entouraient son torse tombaient une à une sur le sol.

Il finit par se relever et se posta devant le brun pour l'aider à retirer ses bottes avant de libérer ses jambes des lanières en cuir. Il essayait toujours de se débattre, ne supportant pas l'idée d'être traité comme un gosse.

\- J'ai envie de dormir, alors laisse-toi faire et ça ira plus vite.

Le Caporal grogna et capitula en l'observant faire. Malgré l'alcool, Erwin restait adroit, trop adroit. Ses cheveux légèrement en bataille et sa chemise à moitié ouverte donnait une toute autre image de l'homme. Il devait réussir à glisser facilement des nanas dans son lit.

\- Oy, ouvre la fenêtre, grogna Levi en se frottant le visage avant de croiser le regard d'Erwin qui terminait de lui détacher sa ceinture. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, putain ?  
\- Tu es bien vulgaire, Levi.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux lorsque son dos rencontra brusquement le matelas et que son visage fut emprisonné par les doigts forts du blond qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Il se tendit en sentant le genou de celui-ci se glisser entre ses jambes pour prendre appui sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, Levi ? murmura Erwin en posant sa main libre sur son entre-jambes. C'est à cause de ça que tu voulais que j'ouvre la fenêtre ?

Levi déglutit. L'alcool donnait l'impression d'avoir chaud c'était bien connu, et cela éveillait les sens, mais Erwin se faisait des films. Il essaya de le repousser mais le blond lui prit de force sa main pour la poser sur son propre pantalon.

\- Pourquoi tu bandes, connard ? s'exclama Levi en retirant sa main. Putain !  
\- C'est toi qui oses me demander ça ?  
\- Ta gueule ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous avec mon froc ? Putain, retire tes sales pattes avant que je te b...

Sa menace fut interrompue par des lèvres qui s'emparèrent des siennes avec force, une langue avide prenant déjà possession de sa bouche. Sa respiration devint plus erratique au contact de cette langue qui forçait le passage de ses dents et de cette main qui s'aventurait dans son pantalon. Il luttait contre le peu de bon sens et de lucidité qui lui restait mais son corps refusait de réagir et il s'accrocha à sa chemise plutôt que de le repousser lorsque le blond entoura ses doigts autour de lui.

\- Si tu es là, c'est grâce à moi, murmura le blond à son oreille, à peine audible, lorsqu'il libéra enfin sa bouche pour reprendre sa respiration. Sans moi, tu serais toujours entrain de pourrir sous terre.  
\- Va te faire foutre ! On aurait réussi sans toi... Ah, putain !

Son corps se cambra lorsque le rythme devint plus soutenu.

\- Je sais que tu ne me tueras pas, Levi. Tu sais qu'il est trop tard pour ça. Sans moi, tu seras renvoyé là-bas car je suis le seul qui te fasse confiance. Il est trop tard pour reculer...  
\- Ta gueule !

C'était insoutenable. Ses doigts habiles, ses lèvres insatiables qui parcouraient chaque parcelle de son torse après avoir déboutonné sa chemise, ses dents mordillaient sa peau comme s'il cherchait à marquer son passage. Il refusait de croire que les soupirs gênants qui résonnaient dans la pièce sortaient de sa propre bouche. Un son plus gênant encore en sortit lorsqu'il sentit le contact chaud et humide de la bouche d'Erwin autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces en s'accrochant à ses cheveux. Ses dents meurtrissaient ses lèvres, refusant de donner au blond ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, il sentait son corps trembler de plus en plus, il était complètement sous son emprise. Sa vue finit par se troubler et son corps s'effondra après un soubresaut.

Haletant, il resta un moment immobile avant de poser son regard sur Erwin qui terminait de le déshabiller avant de se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements. Il se surprit à l'attirer contre lui lorsqu'il s'allongea sur lui. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues se cherchèrent pendant que leurs mains exploraient le corps qui s'exposait à l'autre. Celles d'Erwin devinrent plus aventureuses et Levi se tendit en sentant une douleur inconnue traverser son corps. Il essaya dans un premier temps d'échapper aux doigts inquisiteurs du blond qui sut rapidement faire disparaître cette sensation désagréable. Les siens s'accrochaient tantôt aux draps, tantôt à lui. Un léger cri s'échappa de sa gorge quand Erwin décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. L'intrusion n'avait rien d'agréable. Bien au contraire, la douleur était stridente et il avait l'impression d'être transpercé mais il se sentait incapable de le repousser. L'emprise d'Erwin était trop forte, comme si son cerveau avait été court-circuité et qu'il n'était plus capable de penser à autre chose. Leurs respirations s'emmêlant entre elles, leurs mains, leurs lèvres, le mouvement de leurs bassins s'entrechoquant dans un rythme de plus en plus effréné, leurs soupirs se transformant peu à peu en râles de plaisir. Il s'accrocha à lui, désespéré. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, Erwin avait été sa porte de sortie et l'avait aidé à trouver une véritable raison d'exister. Pas de deal, ni de promesse, il avait simplement décidé de lui faire confiance.

Une minute, une heure, il était incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsque le corps du blond s'écroula sur le sien, encore tremblant à cause de l'orgasme qui venait de les traverser. Il crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il lui avait murmuré quelque chose au creux de l'oreille, mais il s'était endormi trop rapidement pour en être sûr.

—

Les rayons du soleil, l'agitation de la ville qui avait reprit vie. Levi ouvrit lentement ses yeux en grimaçant. Pixis, le vin, il soupira en se tenant la tête. La soirée était encore floue dans son esprit, comme s'il se réveillait d'un mauvais cauchemar. C'était comme si un titan mâchait son crâne. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'un troupeau de chevaux lui était passé sur le corps et il fronça les sourcils en sentant réellement un poids sur son corps. Une douleur l'électrifia lorsqu'il essaya de bouger et il jura en reconnaissant la tête blonde à côté de la sienne, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller.

\- Dégage, t'es lourd !

Sans aucun ménagement il repoussa le corps endormi d'Erwin qui grogna en se réveillant peu à peu. Il avisa alors leurs corps nus et jura à nouveau. Il faisait froid, tout à coup.

\- T'es obligé de brailler dès le réveil ? demanda le blond d'une voix endormie et quelque peu pâteuse en se remettant sur le ventre pour glisser sa tête sous un oreiller.  
\- Et toi, t'étais obligé de dormir étalé sur moi ?  
\- C'est toi qui t'es endormi avec tes jambes autour de ma taille avant même que je puisse me retirer.  
\- Te r...

Un mauvais cauchemar. Levi se redressa d'un coup sur le lit pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se rallonger.

\- Putain de merde. T'es vraiment un enfoiré !

Tout en soupirant, Erwin se leva en se massant le crâne alors que Levi se frottait le visage en essayant de chasser les images qui lui passaient devant les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers le mur, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir Erwin se balader dans la chambre dans le plus simple appareil jusqu'à la salle de bains. Quand il fut seul, il en profita pour se relever et rassembler ses vêtements. L'idée de s'habiller en étant aussi poisseux le dégoûtait cepdendant. Il posa alors son uniforme sur le bureau en bois massif et s'enroula dans le drap en attendant qu'Erwin termine de se laver pour pouvoir en faire de même. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir le nez de Mike pour se rendre comte qu'il empestait la luxure.

—

\- Tu regrettes ?

Levi était sorti de la salle de bains en terminant de boutonner sa chemise. De l'eau et du savon n'allaient pas effacer ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais il se sentait déjà plus propre.

\- Trop tard pour regretter quoi que ce soit, alors ferme juste ta gueule.

Erwin sourit en coin, cette réponse ressemblait parfaitement à Levi. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'aucun d'entre eux ne regrettaient ce qui avait pu se passer, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger le moindre mot pour le comprendre. Dans le silence le plus total, il remit en place les lanières en cuir qui emprisonnaient son corps dans son rôle de Caporal-chef prodige et d'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité. Il ne repoussa pas Erwin qui l'aida, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient en retard. Il voulait lui rappeler ce qu'ils avaient fait, l'emprise qu'il avait eu sur lui, et il savait que ce n'était pas une impression. Enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte pour sortir.

\- Levi.  
\- Quoi encore ?

Il grimaça en sentant son corps se plaquer avec violence contre le mur et ses lèvres capturées par le blond. Un baiser brusque et avide. Le regard qu'il lui lança avant de sortir de la pièce confirma le message qu'il venait de faire passer. C'était peut-être la première fois, mais ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière.


End file.
